Conventionally, a fuel-cell power generator having the hydrogen-system unit area, which a fuel cell, a hydrogen supply device for supplying hydrogen to the fuel cell, and a hydrogen exhaust device for exhausting hydrogen from the fuel cell are arranged in the space between the floor panel and the under panel covering the bottom of vehicles, has been already known. For example, the patent literature (Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Publication No. 2007-80655) is given as an example. A suction device for sucking the ambient gas in the hydrogen-system unit area and a hydrogen detection device for detecting the hydrogen are provided in the fuel-cell vehicle.
Thus, the above fuel-cell vehicle is able to detect the leak of hydrogen by the hydrogen detection device provided near the suction port. Further, the above vehicle is able to ventilate the hydrogen by sucking hydrogen as leaked from the parts containing hydrogen in the hydrogen-system unit area. The suction device is able to cool down the ambient gas by exhausting toward the high pressure battery and cooling down it.